The present invention relates generally to a chuck and more particularly to a chuck which is especially suitable for use in hammer drills and the like.
The chuck has a toothed gear, a sleeve and adjustable jaws.
An attempt has been made to provide a formlocking connection between the sleeve and the toothed gear by injecting metal between a recess of the sleeve and a groove of the gear teeth. This proposal has produced a connection having outstanding properties, but the connection is expensive to produce.
It has also been proposed that synthetic resin be substituted for the metal of the previous proposal. However, this substitution is disadvantageous because the connection between the toothed gear and the sleeve can be imperiled by the effect of heat.